Various types of headlamps for motor vehicles have been developed. For example, LED headlamps may include an LED light source that directs light into a relatively thick lens to magnify and/or collimate light in a beam. When the headlamp is installed on a vehicle, a relatively thin light-transmitting cover may extend over the lens to protect the lens. The lens may be mounted inside a housing that is formed, at least in part, by the light-transmitting cover.